La sonrisa del cielo
by maylex
Summary: El cielo siempre se ve sonreír,y cuidar a las personas que ama, pero cuando tsuna es secuestrado por dos años, su sonrisa desaparece, ahora sus amigos deberán de ayudarlo a salir del trauma en el que esta, ademas de enseñarle a sonreír de nuevo. yaoi, violación,pésimo l27
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna, **

**Los personajes son únicos y exclusivos de la mangaka Akira Amano.**

Advertencias

*violación

*sadomasoquismo

*lenguaje vulgar

*No apto para menores de 18 años

*Es yaoi

…panquesiito…

… **LA SONRISA DEL CIELO**…

-…-

-¡Abran paso!- grito desesperado un hombre alto de cabellos negros ondulados mientras que corría al lado de una camilla, donde se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños.

-Doctor, su pulso disminuye… lo perdemos- dijo la enfermera que corría igualmente al lado del médico.

-Despejen el área de cirugía- rápidamente las enfermeras atendían las indicaciones

…..

Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa, una mujer de cabellos cortos y mirada amable color café, lavaba la loza, su mirada estaba un poco lejos de sus acciones.

-tsu-kun – susurro la mujer – ha pasado dos años, mi pequeño tsuna, como te extraño- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono.

- Si, buenas noches- contesto la castaña con una voz dulce

-¿Residencia Sawada? - le preguntaron del otro lado de la línea

-Hai, ¿en qué le puedo servir?- respondió amablemente

-Necesitamos que venga urgentemente al hospital Namimori, creemos haber encontrado a su hijo, Tsunayoshi Sawada-

Nana sawada, así era el nombre de la mujer, había dejado caer el teléfono, sus ojos cafés se llenaron de lagrimas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, su hijo, su amado hijo, tal vez por fin había aparecido, rápidamente se levanto, para ir a la segunda planta a darle el aviso al tutor de su preciado niño.

-reborn-chan, rápido tenemos que ir al hospital- Nana entro al cuarto de su hijo donde probablemente se encontraba el tutor- encontraron a tsu-kun.

El nombrado no podía caber en su asombro, por fin después de tantas búsquedas habían encontrado al decimo vongola, después de dos años. sin miramientos siguió a la mujer hasta la habitación continua a dar la noticia a los otros "familiares" del chico, mientras preparaban todo para salir, el cogió a su camaleón transformándolo en un celular, para así, llamar a todos los guardianes y que estos se reunieran en el hospital.

…..

Todos se encontraban sudorosos y agitados habían corrido todo lo que pudieron al hospital sin dar descanso alguno, querían llegar lo más pronto posible para saber de su hijo, amigo y jefe.

-buenas noches, me llamaron hace rato porque me dijeron que habían traído a un adolescente con las características de mi hijo, tsunayoshi sawada- hablo nana apresuradamente al poco de llegar a la pequeña isla donde se pedía información.

-¿tsunayoshi sawada?- la enfermera tecleo algo en la computadora para después responder- si, ya fue confirmada la identidad del chico, y efectivamente es sawada-san, pero ahora mismo está en quirófano, lo siento pero más información no le puedo proporcionar, hasta que venga el doctor de cabecera, así que por favor le pido que lo espere- hablo educadamente la mujer de cabellos negros.

Nana no cabía en su felicidad, su más adorado tesoro por fin había aparecido, pero después de asimilar las palabras de la enfermera su mundo se destruyo, ¿quirófano? ¿Acoso su niño…? No, nada estaba comprobado necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría, así que primero fue a dar la noticia a los amigos de su hijo, aquellos que le ayudaron a buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra desde el primer momento, aquellos que seguían intentándolo a pesar de que la policía se había rendido, todos aquellos seres que habían estado con ella para amortiguar el dolor de perder a su ser querido.

-¿Qué te dijeron, _mamma_?- pregunto reborn desde el hombro de yamamoto.

-si es él, pero ahora está en quirófano, y hasta que salga el doctor me darán información de tsu-kun- contesto nana de forma suave y triste.

Nadie se movía, pero aun así en sus miradas se reflejaba la felicidad y el asombro de haber encontrado a su amigo y por la noticia de estar en una operación. Casi todos se culpaban del secuestro de tsuna, porque ellos como guardianes debían de protegerlo, pero ese preciso día ese maldito día en que habían dejado solo al castaño por cosas triviales, se lo habían llevado.

Estaba claro que el menor no los culparía pero es que realmente no podían dejar de hacerlo, si ese día Gokudera no hubiera ido a una convención de UMAS, o si yamamoto lo hubiera acompañado en vez de ir a festejar un campeonato de beisbol con su equipo, o tal vez si Reborn hubiera estado más atento a vigilarlo en vez de buscar la manera de tortúralo con sus métodos de estudio espartano, quizás si Ryohei no se hubiera quedado dormido para después ser castigado y quedarse hasta tarde a hacer la limpieza, o por lo menos que hibari y mukuro no se hubieran entretenido peleando a las afueras de namimori, quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero él hubiera no existe.

Y es por eso que ahora todos se encontraban en la sala de espera, valga la redundancia, esperando tener noticias del decimo vongola, eran las 7 menos un cuarto, cuando por fin el doctor entro a la sala, junto a una enfermera la cual llamo a los familiares de tsuna.

-Familiares de sawada tsunayoshi- hablo fuertemente la enfermera que venía con el doctor.

Bianchi que había estado un poco somnolienta después de estar en vela, escucho que les hablaban por ese motivo sacudió un poco el hombro de nana que yacía dormida en a su lado para así despertarla. La mujer castaña se levanto a penas escucho de nuevo que les voceaban y casi salto al lado del doctor.

-si dígame, soy mama de tsunayoshi- hablo un poco agitada al haber corrido.

-Señora sawada el es el doctor de cabecera tanaka-san y el responsable de la operación de su hijo- informo cortésmente la enfermera antes de retirarse.

-Hai, arigatou tanaka-san- la castaña hizo una reverencia para después mirar al doctor y obtener noticias de su tesoro de una vez por todas.

-Bueno señora sawada, lo que le diré es un poco delicado- el doctor de ojos color café y cabellos ondulados, buscaba de una manera nerviosa las palabras correctas para darle la información al familiar, desde que había empezado a trabajar en ese hospital y mas aparte lo que llevaba de carrera, había visto semejante caso, y menos había tenido que dar ese tipo de diagnostico, pero tenía que ser profesional , armándose un poco de valor, dijo lo que seguramente serian las peores palabras que una madre quisiera escuchar- su hijo presenta múltiples heridas en brazos, piernas y abdomen , 4 costillas rotas, presenta una marcada deshidratación, tiene quemaduras de 2 grado en pelvis y glúteos, sus manos, pies y cuello presentan laceraciones graves, además de golpes en el 90 por ciento de su cuerpo, su recto fue dañado a tal grado de tener que intervenir con una reconstrucción, al parecer su hijo fue víctima de una grave violación.- termino de dar el diagnostico el doctor para poner en el hombro de la mujer una mano en forma de apoyo.

Las palabras que habían salido de aquel hombre parecían tan lejanas, su niño, su más preciado tesoro había sido brutalmente violado, no eso era irreal, una mentira, debía de ser un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla, su piel se puso pálida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras sus piernas flaqueaban se apoyo en el doctor para no caer al suelo, Bianchi junto a los demás corrían para estar junto a nana para saber el cómo estaba el menor.

-el paciente esta anestesiado, en breves momentos lo trasladaran a piso al área de cuidados intensivos, para ser observado, cuando sea el momento le hablaremos para que pasen a verlo- se despidió haciendo una cortes reverencia para caminar y perderse en los pasillos.

Nana había juntado todo su valor para no desmayarse, gokudera y yamamoto ayudaron a la mujer a sentarse en las sillas, kyoko y haru le traían un café para que se despejara un poco.

-¿Cómo está el juudaime?- pregunto un poco nervioso el chico albino

La castaña se sobresalto era cierto los amigos de su hijo estaban allí y tenían que saber lo que pasaba con él, pero aun sentía el nudo en su garganta, y las lagrimas no ayudaban en nada, pero al verlos a todos le hizo romperse a llorar asi que en un susurro dijo lo que más le dolía- tsu-kun… fue. .. Violado- termino de decir la mujer.

….

….panquesiito….

**Lo siento minna pero quiero saber cómo me ha quedado.**

**Lo cierto es que hace poco vi a mi estimulo adversivo y pues como por arte de magia me aparecían cosas relacionadas, así que me puse a imaginar y así es como termino: 3 no sean malos, perdón si hago sufrir a tsu-chan pero yo también lo quiero, espero sus reviews constructivos**

**Por cierto esta historia no será muy larga y a ver si alguien me dice como se suben los capítulos XD. PORFAVOR! :C**

**Esta historia si tendrá un final feliz no crean que no OwO así que onegai no me linchen **

**Que la suerte siempre este de vuestro lado!**

**Panquesiito fuera paz!**


	2. Chapter 2 - despierta

Hola minna ¿Cómo están? Espero y que todos y todas estén bien. ^^

**Los personajes son únicos y exclusivos de la mangaka Akira Amano.**

Si fueran míos, tsuna tuviera un hermoso harem y chrome seria la mejor de todos :3

….panquesiito…

-…capitulo 2 despierta …-

Hay veces que cuando te dan una noticia de golpe sientes que todo el mundo se paraliza para después seguir su curso más lento, los sonidos no llegan a nuestros oídos, la vista se mantiene fija en algún punto muerto, y el ambiente sea cual sea el lugar en donde estés, el lugar se vuelve relativamente frio y denso.

Pues es así como se siente la familia de tsuna al recibir semejante noticia, las primeras en salir un poco del shock fueron las chicas que cayeron de la misma manera que nana al suelo, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, fuuta e i-pin igualmente lloraron, lambo solo bajo su mirada desde hace un tiempo había cambiado su forma de ser ya no era el niño llorón del que todos se quejaban, Bianchi las ayudo a levantarse y las abrazaba para poder tranquilizarlas.

Yamamoto tenía su vista oculta en su flequillo, pero levanto la mirada para verlos a todos, la mayoría no reaccionaba, gokudera y Ryohei estaban todavía asombrados, reborn ocultaba su mirada en la sombra de la fedora, hibari se encontraba recostado en la pared a un lado de reborn con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, mukuro el cual había salido de vindice hace un año, se mantenía parado abrazando a chrome mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente.

Un fuerte golpe de oyó en aquel lugar, este había sido gokudera quien dio un fuerte golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado en son de frustración, su juudaime, el ser más puro e inocente que pudo haber existido lo habían violado, le habían arrebatado esa inocencia que tanto lo caracterizaba. La ira era tanta que se dirigió a las sillas pateándolas llamando la atención de todos.

**-¡maldición, matare al ese degenerado que le hizo eso al juudaime!- **grito el albino.

**-¿y se puede saber donde lo encontraras?, estuvimos buscando durante 2 años sin descanso y aun así no obtuvimos el paradero de tsuna- **Menciono reborn un poco cansado de la ira del guardián de la tormenta.

El albino solo pudo voltear su mirada al no obtener ninguna idea de quién era el agresor del castaño, pero se sentía impotente y con ganas de matar que se le olvido ese gran detalle

-**Escuchen**- Reborn salto enfrente de todos pidiendo así atención- **tsuna acaba de entrar a una difícil etapa de su vida, ustedes como guardianes y familia deben apoyarlo y ayudarlo a levantarse, pero recuerden puede ser que haya sufrido mucho así que no se sientan mal si les dice o les hace algo**- termino de decir el arcobaleno.

Una vez que todos se habían espabilado y tranquilizado esperaron a que el doctor les volviera a llamar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran casi las 12 de la tarde, las enfermeras caminaban de un lado a otro, los familiares de los pacientes se retiraban o se ponían a hacer cualquier otra cosa, mientras los vongola solo esperaban la llamada para poder entrar a ver al menor.

**-Familiares de Sawada tsunayoshi**- voceo de nueva cuenta la enfermera, observando para todos lados haber si alguien se aproximaba.

-**Si, soy su mama**- hablo un poco cansada la castaña

-**Muy bien señora sawada, el joven Sawada ya esta en piso, pero sigue anestesiado, podrán verlo pero solo podrán estar dentro 4 personas mientras las demás esperan en el pasillo**- pidió amablemente la otra mujer.

-**Entiendo, pero dígame ¿podre quedarme con él?**- pregunto nana.

-**Eso solo se confirmara con la evolución del paciente, si es todo síganme**- contesto la enfermera, mientras veía a todos y se giraba para avanzar.

Nana rápidamente les dijo lo que la enfermera le aviso y todos accedieron que los primeros que verían a tsuna serian: su madre, Bianchi, kyoko y haru. Los demás se quedarían a esperar su turno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación era de un blanco cegador con partes azul celeste, las cortinas blancas danzaban al son del viento mostrando en todo su esplendor el pequeño jardín, las maquinas emitían un sonido raro con pitidos contantes, en la cama se encontraba el joven de cabellos castaños dormido, la maquina que lo ayudaba a respirar se mantenía bajando y subiendo en un ritmo sincronizado. La puerta de color azul fue abierta por nana quien al ver a su niño solo atino a correr a la camilla y llorar.

Las chicas que entraban atrás de ella, caminaron tranquilamente al otro lado donde se encontraba la mujer castaña. kyoko y haru miraron la pálida piel de tsuna aquella contrastaba mucho con las sabanas blancas de la cama, sus brazos estaban vendados pero podían ver que estaba lastimada, su rostro estaba demacrado producto de la deshidratación, los moretones deformaban un poco su cara, el cabello lo tenía más largo tal vez a la mitad de la espalda, las chicas no aguantaron mas y cerraron sus ojos para ser consoladas por Bianchi que solo podía pensar "que persona lastimaría un niño de ese modo".

-Mi **niño ya estás aquí con nosotros, lamento que esto te haya pasado mi amor, pero**...- la voz se le atoraba en la garganta- **pero veras que todo saldrá bien, lo superaras, ¿sabes? Tus amigos no dejaron de buscarte-** levanto una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de su hijo-** en la casa me hace mucha falta tu presencia, tu padre también vino y se la pasó buscándote más nunca te hayo, perdón tsu-kun por no encontrarte a tiempo y no evitar que te hicieran esto**.- nana se aferraba a tsuna como si se lo fueran a quitar.

Las horas transcurrieron y ya todos habían pasado, la imagen de tsuna había sido demasiado para todos, nadie decía o hacia nada, fallaron como guardianes y más que eso fallaron como amigos, ¿no se supone que los amigos cuidan de sus amigos? Entonces porque tsuna esta así ¿acaso no lo buscaron bien? ¿Vongola no tiene el poder suficiente para buscar por cielo, mar y tierra? Claro que lo tiene pero pareciera que el secuestrador se lo había tragado la tierra, en ningún lugar del mundo lo encontraban ni mucho menos pistas del secuestrador y eso era lo que más les enojaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_**Despierta usagi**__- decía una voz grave _

_Tsuna se reincorporo miraba para todos lados buscando el origen de aquella voz pero solo veía oscuridad, se levanto para investigar una forma de salir de aquel sitio._

_-__**Mi pequeño usagi**__- tsuna se congelo él conocía esa voz, giro a todas direcciones y nada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sin proponerlo sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, comenzó a correr, quería escapar de ese hombre, pero algo hizo que tropezara al suelo, su vista de dilato y observo con lo que se había caído, en el suelo en un charco de sangre estaba su madre._

_-__**vez usagi, si te escapas o te vas de mi lado tu familia y seres queridos lo pagaran**__- una sombra de comenzó a pasar al lado del cuerpo del menor – __**tu eres mio usagi ¡entiéndelo**__!- grito la sombra agarrando la cintura de tsuna, el castaño sintió como su cuerpo era lanzado a una cama y toda aquella oscuridad se esfumaba para ser remplazada por el horrible cuarto en donde se la pasaba todo el tiempo._

_-__**¡ALTO!- **__Grito el castaño al momento de sentir se nueva cuenta como el hombre le quitaba la ropa- __**¡por favor, pare!**__- sus gritos fueron ignorados._

_**-¿parar? ¿Porque? si nos estamos divirtiendo**__- el hombre lamia el cuello del cuerpo que temblaba debajo suyo.- __**usagi eres tan lindo**__- paso a morder y succionar los pezones de tsuna. _

_-__**¡NO!-**__ Grito para golpear al hombre en el rostro, en el momento que vio al hombre girarse intento escapar llego a la puerta de la habitación, pero el sujeto llego antes agarrando al chico del pelo lo arrastro por el suelo._

_-__**usagi eres un niño malo y tendré que castigarte**__- dijo mientras amarraba al menor en la cama, tsuna forcejeaba temiendo lo que le harían- __**me haces sentir muy triste usagi pero te tendré que disciplinar-**__ la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro era de pura malicia._

_**-¡AAAHHHHH!**__- volvió a gritar al sentir la punta de la fusta al ser golpeada en su abdomen- __**no, onegai, pare**__- las lagrimas recorrían con mayor fuerza sus ojos._

_- __**¿Qué pare? Pero si es tu castigo**__- le seguía golpeando con la fusta en abdomen y piernas, cuando se aburrió volteo al menor, dejando sus rosadas nalgas a disposición del atacante- __**bueno se me hace tarde para ir a una junta asi que solo te dejare mi juguetito para que así me recuerdes**__- _

_El menor tembló, sabía muy bien a cual juguetito hablaba, observo por el rabillo del ojo como aquel sujeto sacaba de entre sus ropas un consolador rosa de plástico de donde sobresalían muchas protuberancias y un cable que terminaba en un control en forma de colita de conejo, tsuna inmediatamente rogo por que no le pusieran eso pero toda queja había sido ignorada pues el hombre le metió eso sin ninguna preparación en su pequeña entrada._

_Antes de salir el sujeto presiono el control y lo giro al nivel máximo. – __**recuerda usagi que tu eres mío y si intentas escapar tu familia lo pagara**__- dijo para salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta, donde el menor rogaba por que le quitaran aquel aparato, las heridas le ardían y nadie le ayudaba._

_-__**chicos, reborn, onegai ayúdenm**__e- susurro para seguir llorando y removiéndose pero al intentarlo aquel aparato entro mas haciéndole gritar._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En la habitación 127 el paciente que había estado en coma por tres largas semanas, por fin comenzaba a tener signos de querer despertar, las maquinas que supervisaban los latidos empezaron a pillar más rápido, el respiradero artificial comenzó a subir y bajar más rápido, esto alerto a nana quien se encontraba al lado del menor, rápidamente dos enfermeras entraban para observar los cambios.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto una de las enfermeras a nana.

- no lo se, solo comenzó a moverse y las maquinas también- contesto llevando sus manos al pecho

Los demás que estaban en el pasillo querían entrar para ver qué era lo que sucedía así que entraron solo los guardianes junto a reborn a la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna comenzó a sentir muchas manos que recorrían su cuerpo, así que empezó a temblar y llorar, quería que lo dejaran pero esas manos no cedían, gritaba pero su voz no salía, tenía miedo de ver, pero al sentir algo en su mano grito abriendo los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**tsu-kun**- nana se acerco para abrazar a su hijo cuando vio que dé un salto de había reincorporado en la cama- hijo al fin despiertas- pero ella no espero que su hijo reaccionara de la siguiente manera.

**-¡ALEJATE! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!**- lo dijo mientras se alejaba de ella junto sus rodillas por temor, los guardianes que habían escuchado todo y nana estaban en shock, su amigo ya había despertado pero a todos les impacto aquellas palabras que dijo el menor.

Las enfermeras trataron de acercarse para acomodar la intravenosa que se le había salido del brazo, pero eso solo hizo que el menor se pusiera a hiperventilar no podían hacer nada así que llamaron a otros enfermeros para que le pusieran un calmante, a pesar de que así lo hicieran el pequeño no dejaba de llorar y temblar.

En la habitación 127 el paciente de nombre sawada tsunayoshi por fin había despertado después de tres semanas, pero al parecer no iba ser nada fácil ayudarlo y eso lo supieron en el momento que había despertado.

….panquesiito….

**Awws por fin despertó aunque de una forma muy fea :c gracias por leer **

**Me hizo muy feliz el que les haya gustado, espero y seguir actualizando :3 **

**Supongo que en el siguiente capítulo se mostrara mas aparición de los guardianes y la forma en que lo ayudaran además de mas recuerdos del secuestro de tsu-chan gomene pero ya les había dicho que era para mayores de edad y masoquismo :c **

**Cuídense**

**Que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado.**

**Panquesiito fuera paz! **


	3. Chapter 3- decisiones

Hello minna :3

Se supone que ayer iba a subir el capitulo pero mis padres me obligaron a ver una película y pues ya no pude XD.

**Siento que la historia fluye rápido pero no, así son las cosas :3 **

**Me hace muy feliz el recibir sus reviews constructivos :D me sacan sonrisas y otros me dicen que los hago llorar buaa! Me siento mal por eso pero bueno después verán que tsu-chan estará bien.**

**Bueno sin más a leer!**

…**. panquesiito….**

**-.-.-decisiones.-.-.-**

La oscuridad que le rodeaba le hacía sentir miedo, recordaba aquellas veces en que se encontraba solo en mitad de la habitación siendo embestido por una de las maquinas de aquel sujeto, inmerso en esa soledad y oscuridad, el miedo y la tristeza le llenaban.

Sentía el suelo en su espalda, un suelo suave muy suave…. ¿Suave? ¿Cómo era posible? De seguro aquel hombre lo cambio de lugar, si, tal vez era eso, intento abrir los ojos, uno, dos, tres intentos, ninguno funcionaba, se trato de tranquilizar y fue cuando escucho unos ruidos raros, esos sonidos se hacían más nítidos, estaba seguro de que era un ¿pájaro?, ¿hace cuanto no escuchaba ese sonido? Sintió algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía, tranquilidad, su cuerpo se sentía un poco cálido, respiro profundo el aire se sentía mejor.

Pensó en hacer otro intento de abrir los ojos y así lo hizo, lo primero que sintió fue una luz muy brillante que le calo en las pupilas, enfoco su vista en aquella luz, lo que lo iluminaba era la luz de la ventana que estaba a un metro de su cama, acerco su mano al rostro y es cuando sintió un pequeño dolor en su muñeca, se miro la mano y vio un pequeño tubo que sobresalía de esta, siguió el trayecto que acaba en un paquete que colgaba de un tri-pie, giro su vista se dio cuenta de que no conocía ese lugar, miro su cuerpo, una bata, a su mente llego las imágenes del como había llegado ahí.

Me intente reincorporar en esa camilla pero un peso a mi lado me hizo voltear, y es cuando vi que a mi lado estaba mi madre, pensé que era un sueño, pero se sentía el calor que transmitía su cuerpo aquel que tanto extrañaba y que en algún momento me llego a faltar a mí, mis ojos se humedecieron sentí las gotas saladas resbalar por mis pómulos y caer en la sabana.

Al fin en casa o más bien por fin podía volver con mi familia, acerque mi mano para acariciar el pelo de mi madre, cuando la puerta fue abierta, de ella había entrado un doctor de pelo negro y me miraba, no sé porque pero eso me horrorizaba se empezó acercar y sentía como mi corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte.

-**joven sawada que bueno que ya haya despertado**- sonrió dulcemente con una voz tranquila, pero a mí me hizo recordar aquel sujeto que hacía lo mismo antes de golpearme o tortúrame. Mire a mi izquierda donde estaba mi madre quería que me ayudara pero al parecer seguía dormida, volví mi vista al doctor y para mi horror el doctor ya no estaba si no aquel hombre de cabellos rojos, salte de la cama sin importarme que se ese modo haya levantado a mi madre y ni siquiera que la vía intravenosa se saliera de mi mano causándome un dolor punzante.

-¡**NO ME TOQUES, PORFAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO**!- Grite corriendo a una esquina, mi madre me miraba con ojos sorprendidos, las lagrimas de mis ojos se intensificaron ya no quería más dolor.

Observe como la puerta fue abierta y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a esa dirección siendo empujado hacia adelante y caer al suelo levante mi vista y vi a mis amigos, ellos me miraban igualmente sorprendidos gokudera fue el primero en reaccionar y ayudarme pero mi cuerpo reacciono de una forma que ni yo sabía el porqué, comencé a temblar y caminaba de espaldas aun estando en el suelo, toque la pared y me sentí atrapado, recogí mis piernas y con las manos agarre mi cabeza tenía miedo, pánico de tan solo pensar que me harían daño.

Los guardianes miraban asombrados como el menor temblaba peor que gelatina.

-**tsuna somos tus amigos, nosotros no te haremos daño**- dijo gokudera mientras se acercaba un poco al menor seguido de los otros.

- **si tsuna, gokudera tiene razón nosotros somos tus amigos, ¿recuerdas?**- reafirmo yamamoto.

-**sawada, estamos muy preocupados por ti**- dijo Ryohei sin levantar mucho la voz para no asuntar al menor.

El castaño escucho las voces y se empezó a calmar era cierto observo bien a aquellas personas, eran sus amigos, ellos nunca le harían daño, podía confiar en ellos ciegamente sin temor a nada y ¿entonces, porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba?

-**herbívoro, dinos quien te hizo esto**- calmada pero un poco autoritaria se hizo sonar la voz de hibari.

No, no podía decirles el simple hecho de recordar a esa persona le hacía presa del pánico, aquel maldito hombre le dejo bien claro que no podía decir nada o si no su familia pagaría las consecuencias. Lo menos que quería era que su familia estuviera en peligro así que negó con la cabeza.

-**no se**- dijo con un hilo de voz pero aun así fue escuchada por todos.

-**¿Cómo que no sabes?- **le pregunto reborn- ¿acaso nunca lo llegaste a ver?

-**por favor no me hagan preguntas, no ahora**- susurro levantando su vista llorosa.

Nana se levanto eh intento ayudar a su hijo a levantarse este al verla tembló de nueva cuenta pero su mama se quedo tranquila a su lado y le tendió una mano en la observo durante unos minutos para después agarrarla y darle un gran abrazo, llorando sin pena, desahogándose, sentir el calor que tanto añoraba, se aferro a sus ropas como cual niño a su juguete, nana sonrió y camino con él a la cama donde lo sentó, todo siendo observado por los guardianes, tsuna levanto la vista y observo como ellos bajaban la mirada sintiéndose impotentes, los ojos de tsuna no brillaban pero transmitían aunque sea un poco de amor.

Nadie se hubiera imaginado que aquel pequeño se levantara y sin más, corrió hacia ellos con la intención de abrazarlos y así lo hizo, sus temblorosos y frágiles brazos los intentaban rodear sus lagrimas caían sin cesar.

-**chicos los extrañe mucho**- dijo el menor para después caer inconsciente en los brazos de hibari.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala del departamento de gokudera se encontraban los guardianes mas reborn reunidos.

-¿**esa es su decisión?- **pregunto reborn que estaba sentado en un sofá y en sus manos estaba una taza de café expreso.

- **si reborn-san**- contesto gokudera.

**-¿están seguros? Tsuna ahora está muy mal y ya lo vieron no sé cómo reaccionara al verse en vuelto en una pelea y… que él sea el causante**- volvió a preguntar reborn.

-**lo sabemos herbívoro, pero definitivamente nadie absolutamente nadie le puede hacer daño a ese herbívoro**-contesto hibari.

-**nosotros no solo lo queremos como amigo si no como algo mas y ver que el está sufriendo y mas al saber que fue brutalmente violado nos parte el alma**- hablo yamamoto sin su eterna sonrisa- el tsuna que nosotros conocimos no desapareció y es por eso que le ayudaremos, pero al mismo tiempo estaremos paliando por estar a su lado.

- **muy bien si esa es su decisión, les apoyare**- se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a irse pero antes se voltio y los miro a todos- **solo una cosa yo también lo quiero y no dejare que ninguno le haga daño, por el momento investiguen más acerca del hombre que lo secuestro**.- dijo para salir por la ventana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sonrisa del cielo o más bien la sonrisa de tsunayoshi sawada fue robada, la sonrisa que con solo verla te transmitía mucha dulzura, amor, calidez y sus ojos que antes reflejaban la inocencia y pureza que jamás hayas visto y que ahora son solo dos pozos vacios.

La decisión de los guardianes estaba tomada después de ver que su cielo así, optaron por ayudarlo en todo, después de todo ninguno tenía solo sentimientos de amistad por el castaño pero eso por el momento él no lo tenía que saber, eso era una guerra entre ellos una guerra silenciosa que terminaría ganando aquel que hiciera sonreír al menor, aquel que lo enamorara, aquella persona que le hiciera olvidar todo lo que sufrió.

….panquesiito….

**¿Y cómo estuvo?**

**Emm asi les quería comentar con quien quiere que se quede tsu-chan pueden votar tantas veces quieran después veré quien sea el ganador ¿vale?**

**Por favor no me linchen, ni saquen antorchas si es que me tardo en actualizar pero mis padres me vigilan hahaha OwO, bueno espero y se la pasen bien y nos leemos luego.**

**Que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado!**

**Panquesiito fuera paz!**


	4. Chapter 4 - revisión y recuerdos

**Advertencia.**

**Sadomasoquismo.**

….panquesiito….

... revisión y recuerdos….

Ha pasado dos días desde aquel pequeño incidente en donde tsuna por fin pudo despertar, lamentablemente no se ha visto avanza aparte del que el castaño haya despertado, sus ojos siguen sin brillo, no come, y no deja que nadie lo toque a excepción de su mama y familia.

En la habitación del menor se encuentran gokudera, yamamoto, hibari, mukuro y nana, intentando darle sus alimentos a tsuna.

-vamos tsu-kun, tienes que comer- le decía nana sosteniendo una cuchara de sopa.

-no quiero gracias- el castaño volteo el rostro, la comida le daba mucho asco.

-juudaime, el doctor dijo que tenía que comer para recuperar fuerzas- dijo amablemente el guardián de la tormenta, recordando lo que les había dicho el doctor hace unos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los guardianes más la mama de tsuna y reborn se encontraban en la oficina del doctor Tanaka quien fue el encargado de la cirugía de tsunayoshi. Las chicas estaban cuidando de tsuna mientras que Bianchi cuidaba a los niños en la casa.

-miren, todavía no sabemos hasta cuando despierte el paciente- informo el doctor

- lo sabemos tanaka-san- contesto nana bajando la cabeza.

- lo importante es informarles de los cuidados que deberá llevar-

-¿Qué cuidados doctor?- nana levanto el rostro para poder observarlo.

-bueno como sabrán, el joven sawada tuvo una operación a nivel del esfínter, la operación es muy delicada por lo cual no se debe de mover al paciente hasta que se cierren las heridas, otra cosa es que por el momento solo podrá tomar líquidos, su recto no podrá resistir comidas solidas al evacuar- el doctor explicaba viendo a todos para que así estuvieran informados y no hubiera percances.

-también a causa de que esta deshidratado a un nivel alto, necesitamos hacer que coma y que su masa corporal suba, la dieta que les proporcione a las enfermeras contienen toda las vitaminas, hierro, y grasas que el joven necesita- continuo el doctor.

Todos asintieron, ellos estarían ahí para él, tsuna los necesitaba más que nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Está bien habían fallado en hacer que tsuna se mantuviera quieto pero no habían esperado todo aquello al momento del que menor despertara. Pero los cuidados alimenticios los tenían que cumplir, no podían dejar que el castaño muriera de hambre.

-herbívoro, come- dijo hibari un poco irritado y a la vez preocupado por el menor.

-no quiero- respondió a la sugerencia.

-tsuna ¿Por qué no quieres comer?- pregunto yamamoto, era una duda que le rodeaba la cabeza al ver a su amigo hacerle el asco a la comida.

- no es nada, se los juro, solo… no quiero comer- contesto a la pregunta mirándolo pero bajo la mirada a las sabanas mientras las apretaba con sus puños.

- eso no es cierto herbívoro, habla- exigió en voz alta hibari.

Tsuna se puso a temblar de nuevo, recordaba a aquel hombre, un poco temeroso agarro la sopa y se la metió a la boca, a los pocos segundos empezó a tener horcajadas para poder escupirla. Todos estaban atentos a lo que hacía, el castaño no soporto la comida y la vomito.

-me da asco la comida- dijo en un pequeño susurro pero audible para todos.

-¿Por qué? ¿sera por las bajas defensas?- pregunto gokudera mientras ayudaba a nana a limpiar a tsuna y yamamoto limpiaba el piso.

-lo que pasa es que…- tsuna comenzó a recordar el porqué no le gustaba la comida, mas bien no es que no le gustara solo que aquel tipo le hizo repudiarla a cierto grado.

- cuando estuve secuestrado, el tipo me…- el nudo en su garganta y los recuerdos no le dejaban hablar- después de terminar aquel acto ese hombre me abría la boca y me hacia tragar toda su semilla-

"toma tu lechita, si eso buen niño"

-no me dejaba comer otra cosa que no fuera su semen- apretó mas las sabanas en sus manos.

El silencio inundo la habitación, en la mente de todos existía un solo pensamiento.

"como es que una persona pudiera ser tan repugnante"

-es por eso que no como, todo me recuerda a ese sabor- su mirada opaca se enfoco en yamamoto y hibari quienes eran los que le habían preguntado.

Hibari intento guardar control para no romper algo, gokudera solo pudo rehuir de la vista de su cielo, yamamoto simplemente estaba serio, nana se sentía horrible e intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llora, tenían que ser fuerte por su cielo, por su amigo… por su persona amada.

-herbívoro te hare una pregunta- dijo hibari acercándose a la camilla. Tsuna solo lo observaba.

- ¿Cómo era el lugar en donde estuviste?- y el interrogatorio había empezado, como quería tsuna que eso se quedara olvidado, el no quería recordad nada de lo que vivió pero tenía que hacerlo sus amigos lo tenían que saber o ¿no?

Antes de hablar miro a todos y después observo la ventana, dio un suspiro un poco pesado y hablo- por lo regular siempre estaba en una habitación de paredes azules, el tipo estaba un poco obsesionado con ponerme trajes por lo cual siempre había un armario con todo tipo de disfraces pero el que más utilizaba era el de un conejo-

Un traje algo humillante diría el pues solo consistía en unas orejas, un top pegado muy peludo eh igual el short que era muy corto, y lo que más odiaba era que la cola que supuestamente venia con el traje, era un maldito consolador siempre tenía que traer eso metido.

-en algunas ocasiones el lugar cambiaba unas habitaciones eran muy oscuras o muy blancas pero todas tenían lo mismo un armario, una cama y alfombra- hizo un poco de memoria al recordar las habitaciones obviamente no les diría que también habían cadenas colgadas del techo, o que había otro armario lleno de juguetitos como aquel hombre le hacía llamar, tampoco diría que esos lugares parecían cuartos de tortura, era mucha información procesada y no estarían preparados.

Y allí iba de nuevo siempre preocupándose por los demás que por él, ¿acoso no se ha visto un espejo? No importa el podía aguantar todo por su familia, ellos eran lo más importante. Cada noche lloraba y suplicaba que lo encontraran pero al mismo tiempo que estuvieran bien, rio ante las cosas que pedía. Sin saberlo una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en las comisuras de sus labios dejando el silencio sepulcral aparte y poder observar lo que tanto anhelaban.

-juudaime usted sonrió- la voz emocionada de gokudera se hizo presente.

-es que recordé las cosas que pedía cada noche- respondió tsuna mirando al alvino. No sin antes borrar la sonrisa.

-¿Qué pedias, vongola?- pregunto mukuro por primera vez.

-pedía que gokudera estuviera bien que no se lamentara ni culpara de mi ausencia que dejara de meterse en problemas y que tuviera más amigos, que yamamoto dejara de lado las sonrisas falsas si el tenía ganas de reír que ría, si tenía ganas de llorar que llore, total las emociones son hermosas y te hacen sentir vivo, esperaba que hibari y mukuro se llevaran bien y cuidaran mucho a namimori y a chrome- cada vez que decía algo los guardines solo observaban a su cielo- deseaba que lambo fuera fuerte ya es un niño adorable y valiente claro un poco inquieto y llorón pero sigue siendo un niño, de Ryohei solo pedía que cuidara de haru y kyoko aunque no necesitaba pedirlo yo sabía que lo haría, esperaba que todos estuvieran bien y que ninguno se lamentara.- su mama no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y termino llorando, gokudera imito el acto y se arrodillo ante tsuna los demás solo observaban total ¿que podían hacer?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasado de las 4 de ese mismo día, el doctor entro en la habitación.

-buenos días a todos, ¿Cómo ha estado el joven sawada?- pregunto el doctor recogiendo la tablilla que se encontraba en la parte de enfrente de la camilla.

-bien doctor, aunque tsu-kun sigue sin probar bocado- contesto nana.

-oh eso está mal- dijo viendo al joven en la camilla, y es que simplemente como era posible que una persona estuviera tan enferma para lastimar a un niño por dos años.- bueno necesito revisar las heridas externas e internas- continúo el hombre.

-si doctor- afirmo nana, pero tsuna no estaba muy bien con eso si podía ser doctor o l que fuera pero aun tenía miedo al que otras personas le tocaran y lo único que hizo fue agarrar la mano de su madre y apretarla con fuerza- tranquilo cariño- le acariciaba el pelo en forma de apoyo.

Después de 20 minutos que había durado la revisión y que tsuna haya temblado y llorado por fin pudo terminar.

-las heridas externas se ven que están mejorando- termino el doctor de checarlo.- solo faltan las internas- tsuna no sabía a qué se referían pero observo a su madre asentir ¿qué era lo que iban a checar? ¿No había terminado ya? ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada?- por más comodidad le pediría a sus amigos salir…- no pudo continuar cuando tsuna un poco histérico le interrumpió.

-¿salir? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué heridas internas? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada? –

-cariño el doctor tanaka-san te revisara las heridas que tienes… internamente-le intento contestar nana pero simplemente ella tampoco podía decirlo.

-mire joven sawada necesito revisarle las heridas que tiene en el esfínter-explico el doctor

-no- declaro tsuna Con miedo.

-necesito limpiar esa zona para evitar posibles infecciones- volvió a explicar

-cariño es necesario para tu recuperación- ayudo nana a la explicación.

-está bien pero solo si se quedan ellos- dijo viendo a su familia, le daba miedo y pena que le vieran pero tenía más miedo el quedarse solo con ese tipo, el doctor acepto, el chico necesitaba mucho apoyo y el no podía darle un calmante porque eso lo relajaba y como el chico estaba débil podría dormirse y él lo necesitaba despierto.

-necesito que te recuestes flexiones las piernas y las abras- menciono el doctor poniéndose los guantes.

Tsuna se recostó pero no pudo flexionar las piernas por lo debilitado que estaba, asi que voltio a ver a su madre en busca de ayuda, su madre capto la mirada y le ayudo a flexionar y abrir las piernas de poco en poco.

Cuando el doctor estuvo listo eh igual tsuna se acomodo entre las piernas y le dijo- tranquilízate ¿sí? Esto durara muy poco.

Una vez que el doctor se empezó a acercar un recuerdo vino a la mente del castaño haciendo participe del pánico, sus pupilas se contrajeron y empezó a sudar, los presentes se dieron cuenta y lo empezaron a tranquilar con palabras.

-juudaime, tranquilícese esta todo bien, solo es el doctor- comento gokudera agarrando una mano del moreno.

-tsuna, recuerda somos tus amigos y ya no estás con aquel hombre- yamamoto mantenía una actitud calmada pero se notaba un poco preocupado por su amigo.

-herviboro piña ¿no puedes hacer algo?- pregunto hibari mirando a mukuro.

-oya oya ave-kun ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-materializar los pensamientos del herbívoro- contesto hibari

-si puedo pero…-voltio a ver a tsuna quien soltaba lagrimas mientras temblaba- no sé si lo queramos ver.

- tu hazlo tal vez así descubramos quien es el que tenia secuestrado a tsunayoshi-

…. Panquesiito…

**perdon si lo dejo hasta aquí pero es que si no lo subia hoy no lo subirá nunca :3 espero y les haya gustado, siempre escribo los fics el dia que los vaya a subir peor esta vez no ahor ame lleve tres días :c me siento mal por eso buaaa! Pero bueno espero y le hayan entendido me encantan sus reviews y perdón si no contesto pero me vigilan owo y pues ya no puedo hacer casi nada por cierto este fic lo tengo también amor-yaoi con el seudónimo de panquesiito ( solo que cambie este por maylex por que mi hermano también lee pero son hetero y si me cacha me mata XD) y pues juntare los votos de las parejas asi que suerte sigan votando :3 si no le entienden me dicen para explicarles hehehe es que las ideas fluyen mejor en mi cabeza que escritas además de que lo hic eun poco rápido :c cuídense y gracias por leer .**

**Que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado!**

**Panquesiito fuera paz!**


	5. Chapter 5-dolor

….Panquesiito….

Disculpen mi tardanza pero tenía a espías detrás de mi a cada momento XD, gracias por leer y mandar reviews enserio me motiva a seguir adelante, perdón si no contesto pero casi siempre me meto por cel. y pues no me accede a mi cuenta mi celular en muy viejito XD  
QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A

*Haru-Fujoshi

*U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n

*MyaBL26

*Black Little dream

*Froggy-chaan

*Chiyo asakura

*Asami3

*doremishine itsuko

Por sus reviews y mil gracias por leer a todos y todas que me leen

A leer :3

**ADVERTENCIA: TE RECOMIENDO QUE SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS. **

**SADOMASOQUISMO**

**TORTURA**

**MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE.**

….Capitulo 5- dolor….

En la habitación se podían escuchar los sollozos contenidos del castaño, yamamoto y gokudera intentaban tranquilizar a su amigo y nana no podía evitar llorar. La puerta se abrió dando paso a Ryohei y encima de su hombro venia reborn, los dos habían sido llamados por hibari el cual les informo del plan que tenían.

-**hibari ¿Cuál es su plan?**-pregunto reborn viendo al guardián de la nube.

-**el plan es simple bebe, el herbívoro piña materializara los recuerdos de tsunayoshi**.-

-**es verdad ¿pero no se necesita que el recuerdo sea reciente?**- pregunto reborn

-**sí, y ahora es la situación perfecta, observa**- dijo mukuro volteando a ver al menor que todavía se rehusaba a quedarse quieto.-**el recuerdo está muy presente y como lo está viviendo ahora es probable que podamos verlo sin ningún impedimento.**

Tsuna solo sollozaba estaba perdido en su mundo, un mundo lleno de dolor, la sensación que aquel hombre dejo en su cuerpo, volvía y con mayor demás que se encontraban en la habitación miraban al guardián de la niebla, si era verdad que se podía hacer eso descubrirían a la persona que secuestro a su cielo, aunque por otra parte no sabían si de verdad querían ver lo que sufría aquel hermoso ser.

El doctor se rindió ahora no era el mejor momento para hacerlo así que escribió el informe en el carnet y lo puso en su lugar, se despidió de todos prometiendo volver a checarlo además de darles ordenes de que lo obligaran a comer. Nana igualmente se fue a ver cómo estaban los niños y darles noticias a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora el silencio era algo incomodo, el castaño no dejaba de temblar y se mordía las manos para no gritar y llorar. Pero harto de todo y queriendo saber la identidad del desgraciado que corrompió a su dame-alumno, hablo para que empezara mukuro con la materialización.

-**hazlo mukuro**- ordeno reborn.

-**oh arcobaleno que impaciente, pero está bien, nagi**- y aun lado de mukuro una niebla de índigo hizo aparición revelando a la pequeña chrome quien sostenía el tridente de mukuro- **gracias mi linda nagi.**

El mayor se acerco al castaño y puso una mano en sus ojos, en cuestión de segundos Tsuna cayo dormido igualmente una niebla empezó a rodearlos a todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación estaba oscura, no se podía observar nada, pero si escuchaban el llanto de alguien posiblemente de tsunayoshi.

**-¿Qué es este lugar?**- pregunto Ryohei en tono calmado.

-**son los recuerdos del vongola**- menciono mukuro.- **los que en este momento acaba de recordar**- válgame la redundancia.

Las luces se prendieron dejando ver a una persona con las manos colgadas en el techo con la ropa desecha y a pesar de que era muy poco la iluminación podían observar que aquel cuerpo era el de Tsuna, se encontraba temblando y con múltiples moretones y heridas, algunas más recientes que otras. Gokudera y yamamoto apretaron sus puños por la impotencia era demasiado para ellos, aunque eso no era lo peor y estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

El cuarto era exacto con lo que había describió Tsuna, era de color azul oscuro, una cama en la esquina, un sillón color rojo, un armario a su lado y una alfombra blanca alrededor, sin ventanas, pero lo único que no encajaba era que había otro armario uno de color negro, algunas cadenas sobresalían del techo de donde colgaba el oji-miel, y lo que parecía ser una maquina, pero no le hallaban forma.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta.

-**usagi, mira que eres muy malo**- la voz hizo que el cuerpo del menor se tensara- **¿Cómo es posible que te hayas querido alejar de mi?**

El hombre de mantenía en las sombras mientras los demás estaban atentos a descubrir quién era aquel hombre.

-**es que acaso no estás feliz ¿eh usagi? Yo que te he dado todo y así me pagas, ¿intentando escapar?**- Tsuna solo lo observaba con miedo.-responde usagi- el fuerte sonido de la bofetada inundo el lugar.

-**lo-lo sí siento amo no volverá suceder**- susurro Tsuna con la mirada baja y las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

- **exacto nunca volverá a suceder y sabes ¿porque?** – el hombre agarro la quijada del menor acercándose a la luz, haciendo que la mirada del castaño lo mirara a él.- **porque si lo vuelves a hacer tu familia pagara las consecuencias.**

Así que con eso el menor no se disponía a hablar estaba bajo amenaza, pero algo más que nada llamo su atención el hombre que estaba de espaldas se posiciono detrás del castaño donde la luz le dio de lleno, y así revelando su identidad, tenía el cabello largo de color rojo suelto, los ojos color verde, lo que le caracterizaba mas era la cicatriz que se encontraba debajo de su ojo y terminaba en su quijada, el hombre saco de su boca el puro que estaba fumando y lo acerco a la espalda del menor, quemando de esa forma su piel.

El grito no tardo en oírse, y muchas lagrimas mas en salir de aquellos ojos caramelo, el hombre sonrió con malicia- **¿sabes usagi aun no estoy seguro de que lo volverás a hacer?**-hablo en el oído del castaño. Tsuna tenso otra vez su cuerpo y giro su cuerpo para observarlo.

-**qué tal si para que no vuelva a suceder te doy una demostración de lo que le puede suceder a tu familia si acatas mis órdenes**- Tsuna contrajo sus ojos y respiraba agitadamente- **¿cómo era el nombre de aquel chico? ¿Axel? ¿asael? ¿Andrés?**- volteo a ver al menor quien tenía la mirada en shock y no pudo evitar sonreír- a ya lo recuerdo ¿Alex? ¿No? Es el nombre de tu amigo el que te ayudo a escapar ¿cierto?

**-¡no por favor a él no!**- grito un tanto histérico el castaño.

-**lo siento usagi pero esto es un castigo, recuérdalo**-

De los observadores nadie decía ni hablaba nada solo hacían lo mismo observar y total que podían hacer si eso ya había pasado. Cerraron los puños fuertemente reborn quien se mantenía un tanto sorprendido pudo reconocer al sujeto pero mejor observaba mas para tener más información.

-**Fiorenzo-sama, ya tenemos lo que nos pidió**- hablo alguien de atrás de la puerta.

-**muy bien**- el pelirrojo abrió la puerta siendo observado por los ojos del castaño- **pasen y déjenlo en el piso** – ordeno apuntando el lugar.

-**hai fiorenzo-sama**- hablaron dos hombres quienes vestían de negro.

La vista de Tsuna se poso en joven de cabellos cortos color castaño-oscuro, ojos café y facciones delicadas y finas su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado, de su entrepierna pudo observar que había sangre posiblemente de una de las secciones y castigos de los subordinados del más alto.

-**alex-kun**- su voz tembló al pronunciar su nombre.

El aludido se incorporo un poco, observando al castaño, en su boca se deposito una sonrisa cargada de calidez y tristeza.

-**lo siento Tsuna-kun, no pude cumplir mi promesa**- hablo el joven

-**no, hiciste lo que pudiste, perdóname a mí por arrastrarte a esto** – las lagrimas caían al suelo.

-**no llores Tsuna**- le sonrió mas- **recuerda que eres un cielo que nos cubrirá a todos mas aparte y que nunca se te olvide, te quiero.**

El sonido de un disparo y un cuerpo caer fue lo único que pudo escuchar Tsuna antes de gritar desesperado.

**-¡noooo, Alex!**- lloraba el pequeño mirando el cuerpo de aquel adolescente de no más de 18 años, quien había sido su amigo y compañía en aquel horrible lugar.

-**oh vamos usagi no me hagas quedar como el malo del cuento**- dijo aquel hombre.- **pero ya sabes eso mismo le pasara a tu familia si intentas salir, tienes que recordar que eres mío y solo ¡MIO!**- Grito fiorenzo para después besar al castaño.- **bueno ya que sabes tú posición usagi ¿Qué tal si jugamos?.**

Acerco la maquina que los guardianes no le habían visto forma pero que al parecer Tsuna si sabia porque empezó a moverse un tanto asustado.

**-¡no por favor amo eso no!**- dijo Tsuna con miedo haciendo un vano intento de alejarse.

- **calla usagi, que esta vez tengo pensado hacer algo**- se relamió los labios.

El mayor soltó las cadenas de Tsuna quien cayó al piso eh intentaba reincorporarse pero el hombre lo levanto tirándolo a la cama y amarrarlo de nueva cuenta pero esta vez con la mitad del cuerpo en la cama y la otra mitad en el suelo.

-**usagi ¿qué quieres que pongamos en la maquina?-** decía tocando las nalgas del castaño.

-**NADA**- grito

-**mmm no estás cooperando pequeño usagi**- dejo de tocarlo para acercarse al armario color negro, lo abrió, revelando distintos artefactos para tortura , dejando a todos en un shock momentáneo, el menor nunca había dicho nada acerca de eso. Observaron como de allí sacaba lo que parecía ser una fusta un tanto grande, mas aparte un vino, dos vasos y un dildo con muchas protuberancias.

El pelirrojo posiciono el dildo en la punta de la maquina y la acerco a la entrada del castaño, la mirada de Tsuna mostraba miedo su cuerpo se puso tenso y eso lo sabia el mayor quien sonrió, y así encendió la maquina penetrando al castaño quien gritaba por el dolor, agarro el control y la fusta comenzando a golpear aquellas nalgas y sus espalda haciendo que Tsuna arqueara la espalda de una forma poco sana, con el control es su mano izquierda aumento el ritmo de las embestidas y se sentó en el sillón que se ubicaba a un lado de la cama dándole una vista según el fabulosa.

Gokudera cayó al suelo en shock era mucho para los demás aun se mantenían serios, nagi lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de mukuro quien solo le acariciaba el pelo, pero todos con un dolor inmenso creciendo en sus pechos, los gritos de Tsuna eran desgarradores.

No se sabía cuando tiempo había pasado de que subía y bajaba la velocidad de aquella maquina, eran recuerdos y se podía modificar el tiempo conforme el individuo lo recuerde, así que el pelirrojo de levanto con copa en mano y se dirigió a la maquina.

-**usagi esto ya me aburrió así que hare algo más divertido y placentero**- con el control paro la maquina y la alejo un poco, observo como Tsuna dejo su mundo para bloquearse y mantenerse en un estado de sumisión eso era lo que más le gustaba pero como había dejado de gritar pues se aburrió y no idea muy enferma había cruzado su mente.

-**había escuchado que las personas buscaban métodos para embriagarse para no ser descubiertos por la policía, investigaron mucho y así descubrieron que el recto es una muy buena fuente para embriagarse y no ser detectados por un alcoholímetro, ¿que tal si lo intentamos?**- agarro la botella de vino y la amarro en la punta de la maquina, el castaño no sabía nada solo estaba en su mundo donde no llegaba ningún sonido.

Fiorenzo miro a su mascota y sonrió maliciosamente pobre del castaño apretando el control de la maquina, los guardianes abrieron los ojos acaso iba a…. el grito desgarrador de Tsuna los interrumpió, la botella de vino se abría paso entre las paredes internas del ano desagarrado un poco a su paso, Tsuna cayo su inconsciente a la realidad una muy horrible realidad.

La sonrisa se intensifico apretando mas el control haciendo que la maquina entrara más hondo en el recto del niño, después de unos segundos la botella se empezaba a retirar pero haciendo que la paredes tuvieran más desgarro, volvió a entrar la botella pero esta vez más hondo el liquido que yacía en la botella le daba una sensación de ardor indescriptible y eso lo demostraba en sus gritos, la botella no soporto mucho las paredes haciendo que se rompiera dentro, incrustando los vidrios en sus paredes y de su entrada saliera mucha sangre.

-**que mal usagi, nuestro experimento fallo, bueno no importa, de todos modos ya me tengo que ir, cuídate amor**- salió no sin antes quitarle las cadenas al menor quien cayó al piso inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La niebla volvió a rodearlos apagando todo a su alrededor, una vez que todos regresaron a la realidad, cayeron de rodillas por tanta información procesada.

-**levántense, no tenemos tiempo para culparnos y deprimirnos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos y ahora hay que movernos**- dijo el arcobaleno del sol.

- **tiene razón reborn-san, ese desgraciado las pagara muy caro**- gokudera se levanto con decisión.

Todos observaron a su cielo quien dormía pacíficamente en la camilla, no sabían cuánto dolor pudo haber soportado ese pequeño y dulce ser, fue corrompido de la peor forma, pero de algo estaban seguros, aquel hombre tenía los días contados y el peso de vongola y de unos hombres con sed de venganza los aplastarían.

-_Prepárate fiorenzo porque estas acabado_-pensaron todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

….Panquesiito….

waoo perdón si es muy fuerte o si mis ideas están un poco raras pero se crean mejor en mi mente que en Word XD

EL personaje de Alex si existe es mi amigo y tengo la autorización para incluirlo :3 aunque pobre murió en mi fic.

Recuerden seguir votando y pues ya descubrieron el secuestrador jujuju y más adelante alguien hara su jugada y fue el que tuvo mas votos hehehe

Díganme ¿que están estudiando? yo ahora la uní en psicología pero quiero saber de ustedes :3

**_Que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado!_**

**_panquesiito fuera paz_**


	6. Chapter 6- movilizandose

hello minna

gomene por mi tardanza pero tengo una buena excusa segun yo XD

PEro bueno primero los dejo leer y despues me quejo en las notas finales XD

mil gracias para aquellas personas que me leen y aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme un review mil gracias y un hermoso y sudoroso abrazo psicológico :3

el capitulo me salio pequeño y lo siento por eso :c

LOS PERSONAJES SON UNICOS Y EXCLUSIVOS DE LA MANGAKA AKIRA AMANO,

se fueran mios tsuna no se pudiera parar de la cama XD okey a leer

….panquesiito….

Capitulo 6- Movilizándose

El cielo se cubrió de un manto oscuro, las calles anteriormente transitadas ahora se hallaban casi desiertas, y un silencio un tanto acogedor se reinaba en la ciudad.

-¿estás seguro reborn?- pregunto una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-claro que si _nono, _estoy seguro que ese fiorenzo es uno de las famiglias aliadas de vongola- contesto reborn sosteniendo unos documentos.

-si es cierto lo que dices, tendremos que buscarlos y eliminar a esa familia-

-lo sabemos, y es por eso que los guardianes de Tsuna quieren vengarse de su jefe- dijo reborn

-sé cómo se sienten y a todo esto ¿Cómo está tsunayoshi?- pregunto Timoteo

-lo siento nono por no haberles informado con anterioridad, Tsuna se encuentra delicado recibió mucha tortura y lo que es mas importante su sonrisa desapareció- el tono de reborn había sido de tristeza y preocupación el cual nono lo noto de inmediato.

- bueno creo que eso ya se los debieron haber esperado, aunque Tsuna es una persona fuerte y sé que teniéndolo a ustedes él se podrá recuperar-

- sus guardianes han estado a su lado desde que fue internado y nunca se le despegan- menciono reborn.- por cierto nono las ordenes.

- oh si reborn tu y los guardianes del decimo vongola tienen la misión de aniquilar a la familia fiorenzo por traición y por atentar la vida del decimo capo vongola-

-entendido Timoteo- dijo para después colgar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

El hospital se encontraba solo, las enfermeras del turno de la noche, vagaban por los pasillos solitarios vigilando a los pacientes, el reloj de la isla de las enfermeras marcaba la medianoche más un tercio, en el área de cuidados intensivos se encontraba un castaño de apariencia delicada, descansado en una de las habitaciones.

Para el castaño habían sido un día agotador, y es por eso que descansaba, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba, y ¿quién velaba su sueño? La persona menos esperada y el único que se mantenía a gusto en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, hibari kyoya, el temible prefecto de namimori media.

Después de que reborn y los demás hayan regresado de aquel extraño viaje de recuerdos, se dieron la tarea de buscar información, el había notado que el ex arcobaleno sabia de aquel tal fiorenzo, posiblemente era un jefe de familia mafiosa, y eso no lo dudaba.

Esa misma tarde se dieron las órdenes de búsqueda, gokudera y yamamoto eran los encargados de buscar en información en Italia, mukuro y chrome buscarían su paradero y a sus aliados además de tener un "grato" interrogatorio, reborn viajo a Italia con nono y el padre del castaño para algunos asuntos internos con la mafia y el junto con Ryohei estaban en namimori en busca de pistas, aunque él no estaba muy conforme con eso, estaba muy frustrado quería golpear algo y lo mandaron de niñera, no es que no quisiera cuidar al menor que tanto amaba pero cada vez que lo veía se sentía impotente, culpable y con una inmensa rabia creciendo en su pecho, esos dos años que había estado alejado de aquel herbívoro , se dio cuenta que con su sola presencia se sentía tranquilo y que una sensación de calidez se alojaba en todo su cuerpo al verlo sonreír o que sus ojos llenos de alegría e inocencia se dirigieran a él, eso lo hacía sentir bien, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no eran simples sentimientos "amistosos", era algo más grande y era lo mismo que las demás personas que rodeaban al castaño sentían al igual que ellos se negaba a creer lo que sus corazón dictaba pero perdió en la lucha y el sentimiento mas fuerte gano .

Era amor, si, el lo amaba igual que todos y ahora que sabia acerca de sus sentimientos y que el castaño ya estaba de nuevo con ellos, podía reclamarlo como suyo, quería volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto le llenaba de paz aquellos ojos llenos de calidez, amor, pureza e inocencia que tanto extrañaba, si, no era fácil aquel proceso pero nada se pierde con intentarlo y él lo intentaría miles de veces hasta conseguirlo.

Los minutos pasaban y él se mantenía en alerta a cualquier anomalía del menor, la madre del castaño había ido a descansar -ordenes de reborn-, mientras el vigilaba al castaño, todo era silencio que fue roto por un pequeño y lastimero gemido, se acerco a la cama y pudo ver que Tsuna empezaba a sudar, los sonidos se hacían más fuertes, sus cuerpo temblaba y movía su cabeza en forma de negación, lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos y gritos que aumentaban de nivel.

Intento despertarlo moviendo un poco su cuerpo pero eso lo hacía llorar mas e intentar alejarse, sabía que estaba teniendo pesadillas, así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, le abrazo y en medio del abrazo le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, pasaron cerca de dos minutos hasta que Tsuna dejo de forcejear y se pegaba mas a la fuente de calor que el moreno le proporcionaba, poco a poco volvía a su mundo de ensueño, siendo apresado por una calidez que tanto extrañaba.

Hibari se mantenía en la misma posición pegando mas al castaño a su cuerpo, velando su sueño y viéndolo relajarse, su rostro era lindo a pesar de los moretones y cortes además de aquella palidez de su cuerpo, se miraba más frágil que antes, por alguna razón tenía miedo a que si lo abrazaba de mas aquel pequeño cuerpo se rompiera, y si era razonable ya que Tsuna estaba demasiado delgado como para ver sus huesos, pero olvidando eso hibari se sentía a gusto, el menor a pesar de sufrir tanto, seguía brindando paz y calidez, junto a un aura de armonía y pureza, y él a toda costa, quería volver a ver aquella hermosa sonrisa y más que nada que solo se la brindara a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

panquesiito

Hay minna espero y les haya gustado y como podrán ver hibari fue el que tuvo más votos y no sé si me salió bien Waaaa demas de que lo sentí muy chiquito pero bueno otra cosa por mi retraso

lo que pasa es que el dia que subi el capitulo 5, se lo mostré a un amigo( no es el que sale en el fic) yo pensé que el me iba a apoyar pero me salió que no le hizo una crítica horrible y me dolió yo se que tienes que estar preparada para cualquier comentario pero era mi amigo así que dolió mucho después de mi depre :c entre a la uni y estuve de un lado a otro entregando mi papelería pfft amo mi escuela (sarcasmo)XC despues iba al gym para terminar yendo a la escuela de ingles y eso era mucho tiempo asi que perdón por todo creo que subiré los capítulos solo sábados o domingos así que perdón, mil gracias por leer.

preguntaaaa! ¿Que fanfic de katekyo les ah gustado mucho?

Que la suerte siempre este vuestro lado!

panquesiito fuera paz!


	7. Chapter 7-Guardianes- lluvia y tormenta

**hi minna un saludo a todos y un enorme abrazo psicológico aquí yo reportándome con nuevo capitulo **

**oh yeah! XD**

**Ando happy y pues después les cuento ¿vale?**

**hehehe que disfruten el capitulo**

**_Los personajes son únicos y exclusivos de la mangaka AKIRA AMANO _**

**Si fueran míos abría mucho yaoi :3**

**Perdonen la ortografía xD**

….Panquesiito….

….7- guardianes yamamoto y gokudera….

Una vez me había escondido de unos bravucones en la rama de un árbol, esperando a que se fueran me quede dormido, me desperté cuando sentí el impacto de tres metros en mi espalda, fue como si el impacto se llevara todo el aire de mis pulmones y me quede inmóvil, tratando de recordar como respirar luchar por inhalar y exhalar adecuadamente.

Y es así como me siento ahora, se me ha olvidado respirar, la garganta la siento tan seca y mi está completamente aturdida, todo me da vueltas, mientras las palabras dichas por hibari resuenan en mi mente.

_**-están en Italia buscando a fiorenzo**__._

No, no era posible ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que ellos supieran ese nombre? yo no he dicho nada, intento recordar si en algún momento dije algo pero estoy completamente seguro de que no fue así y entonces ¿Quién les dijo? Volteo mi rostro para ver a hibari-san en busca de respuestas pero lo que me dice me hace sentirme un poco mas aturdido.

-**materializamos tus recuerdos, el día de ayer cuando te hicieron un chequeo.**

Entonces fue así como sucedió y entonces abro más los ojos al darme cuenta de algo.

**-¿vieron mis recuerdos? ¿Todos ustedes? ¿Qué tanto vieron?**- pregunto con la voz temblorosa, tengo miedo a la respuesta, todo aquello lo quiero ocultar y más de ellos, ellos no pueden saber todo lo que pase, son gente pura no como yo que ya fui manchado.

- **solo una escena, donde matan a un tal Alex**- menciona un tanto preocupado por el herbívoro castaño quien al solo oír el nombre comenzó a hiperventilarse y a temblar.- **¿Quién es fiorenzo? Tsunayoshi**

-**no sé de quién hablas**- dijo el castaño, el sabia que hacerse el tonto era totalmente estúpido, pero tenía miedo, Fiorenzo le había impuesto el miedo a su presencia, a su ser, el sabia cada punto débil del castaño, Tsuna sabía que sus amigos eran fuertes y su tutor mas pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le tenía pánico a ese hombre.

-**herbívoro, no me hagas repetirlo**- la voz de hibari se notaba enojada.

-**ya te dije que no lo sé, así que déjame en paz**- demando el castaño agarrando las sabanas y cubriéndose con ellas, mientras lagrimas amargas recorrían sus pómulos, se sentía mal por gritarle así a su guardián y más si se preocupaba por él, pero ya no podía hacer nada, porque de alguna forma u otra fiorenzo se enteraría de que él lo había delatado, puesto que sabía que estaba siendo vigilado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

….Sicilia, Italia….

Hace una horas que habían llegado a aquel lugar junto a su compañero, el friki del beisbol como el solía decirle, pero ahora no era momento de juegos esta vez tenían que buscar pistas eh información, de ese tal Fiorenzo, por el nombre supo que pertenecía a una famiglia aliada de vongola, era una famiglia que había estado inactiva desde hace casi dos años justo el tiempo que Tsuna estuvo desaparecido.

Ahora se encontraban en Sicilia en busca de la ubicación de aquella famiglia, habían buscado por horas y por varias ciudades de Italia pero NADA, no había nada, las residencias en las que supuestamente debían de estar se encontraban sola y ninguna otra sabia de su paradero. Ese tal Fiorenzo había visto venir eso y movió sus cartas para tenerlas a su favor.

Miro de reojo a aquel muchacho moreno quien en ese momento ya no traía su peculiar sonrisa despreocupada, el aura que desprendía aquel joven ya no era de tranquilidad sino más bien de muerte, al igual que él estaba desesperado por encontrar algo, pero ya era de noche y sabia que tenían que ir al lugar en donde se quedarían.

Una vez llegando al lugar en el que dormirían, gokudera se baño, mientras yamamoto se comunicaba con la CEDEF, con reborn, mukuro y hibari. él era el que se prestaba más para hablar con el heterocromatico y el prefecto, después de bañarse se dirigió a la sala donde yamamoto se encontraba leyendo algunas hojas, el albino paso de largo y se sentó aun lado de la ventana viendo la luna que se postraba en lo alto de aquel cielo nocturno.

**-¿Cómo está el juudaime?-** pregunto sin dejar de ver la luna.

-**hibari-san me dijo que había tenido una crisis de nervios en la noche de ayer por suerte lo logro tranquilizar, lo malo es que ya sabe que estamos en busca de Fiorenzo**- respondió el moreno mientras se levantaba y se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana mirando al cielo.

-**es raro decir esto y más a ti pero aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza aquellas imágenes del juudaime siendo… torturado**- la voz de gokudera temblaba

-**lo sé, es horrible verlo y no me imagino cuando dolor debió de haber soportado Tsuna**-

-**ese bastardo morirá**- gokudera cerró los ojos para pensar en la imagen del castaño sonriendo**.- ¿que encontraron los demás?**

-**mukuro y chrome siguen buscando al parecer están borrando cada pista que obtenemos de ellos, el chiquitín está en CEDEF y se mantiene al margen**- se quedo mirando el cielo

-**es hermoso el cielo oscuro ¿no?**- dijo el alto pero haciendo referencia a su amigo

-**no creo que haya algo más hermoso que el cielo**- el albino entendió lo que quiso decir.

Después de esas palabras los dos se fueron a su propia habitación, no se necesitaron más que esas palabras para saber que los dos iban enserio en aquella guerra, y no era para menos si los dos amaban incondicionalmente a aquel ser que los apoyo y quiso tal y como eran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

….yamamoto…

Ya me había ido a acostar la cama era muy cómoda pero en mi mente corrían una y otra vez las imágenes del recuerdo de Tsuna y es que como era posible que existiera una persona tan cruel para hacerle eso a un ser tan puro, amable, dulce e inocente que es mi amigo ese ser que no mataría ni a una mosca sin pedirle después perdón.

Se puso a recordar todo el tiempo que paso con el castaño, las risas, las peleas, los gritos, juegos, etc.

Cuando conocí a Tsuna pensé que era alguien fabuloso pues a pesar de que los alumnos y nuestros compañeros de clase le hacían y decían de cosas nunca dejo de sonreír, era cierto de que su sonrisa un tanto falsa pero también era cierto que lo hacía para no preocupar a su mama, recuerdo que una vez que el caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela con una charola de comida, unos de los que lo molestaban le puso el pie y cayó al piso manchándose por completo lo observe el cómo limpiaba para después salir de la cafetería sin ningún tipo de tristeza, medio curiosidad y fui tras de él, cuando lo divise metiéndose en el salón de arte.

Me fui acercando y pude escuchar sollozos provenientes de allí, lentamente y sin hacer ruido entre en aquel lugar, cuando ya estuve dentro busque a Tsuna y lo vi hecho un ovillo en la esquina donde estaban las pinturas, sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas y escondía su cara entre ellas, quise ir hacia el pero noto mi presencia y me hablo.

_**-¿Qué necesitas yamamoto-kun?-**__ me pregunto aun sin levantar el rostro._

_-__**no lo sé-**__ y era cierto solo me deje llevar sin saber el motivo del cual me había llevado hasta allí._

_Tsuna dejo de llorar y alzo su rostro hacia mí un tanto curioso por mis palabras- __**¿y entonces?-**__ volvió a preguntar._

_-__**es que solo te seguí me sentí un tanto preocupado por ti**__- le confesé_

El solo se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta pasando de mi antes de salir me miro y me dijo

-**gracias por preocuparte y ya estoy bien**- después me dedico una sonrisa tan cálida sin rastro de tristeza, que me quedo embelesado. Parecía un ser tan puro que sin saberlo me había cautivado. Después de eso los acosos aumentaron y yo me mantuve ocupado con las practicas de beisbol que ya no tuve la oportunidad de estar con él, pero lo miraba de vez en cuando, por alguna razón estar con él me llenaba de paz y me recorría una intensa calidez, quería sentirlo todo el tiempo pero era imposible después de un tiempo me di cuenta que él no era como todos, a pesar de todo el me trataba diferente y era lo que más me alegraba, cuando empezó lo de la mafia, obtuve una oportunidad para acercarme y conocerlo.

Fue ahí cuando mis sentimientos hacia el cambiaron ya no lo observaba como un simple amigo ahora lo veía como algo mas, y lo admito me enfada que gokudera se acerque a Tsuna pero siempre trato de tranquilizarme, el es la única persona que jure proteger, una promesa que no cumplí pero ahora eso no es bueno recordar, yo se que ganarse el corazón de Tsuna será difícil y más teniendo a la mayoría de conocidos tras él , si eso es incluyendo a enma, xanxus, dino y byakuran aparte de las chicas.

Me siento egoísta por decir esto pero quiero ser el único por el cual Tsuna sonría, quiero regresarle la sonrisa y ganarme su amor y no perderé. Aunque no importa qué decisión tome al final porque yo siempre estaré allí para él.

Ir cuesta arriba es difícil pero la vista en genial.

Con una imagen de Tsuna en mi mente me llega el sueño y me rindo.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…. En algún lugar….

-**señor estamos listos**- dijo un hombre que portaba un traje color blanco mirando a un escritorio donde se ubicaba un persona, junto a un enorme ventanal.

-**entiendo, tráiganme a usagi sin ningún tipo de error, ¿comprenden?**- contesto la voz quien seguía mirando el ventanal donde la luz de la luna se filtraba iluminando todo el lugar.

-**si señor, otra cosa fiorenzo-sama, tenemos a personas siguiendo nuestro rastro, es probable que el joven vongola haya hablado y los que nos siguen sean los guardianes**- dijo el hombre dando la identidad de aquel ser.

-**no, yo se que él no dijo nada, está muy asustado como para decir algo**- sonrió de forma perversa.- **solo sigan borrando todas las pistas y paraderos, y tráiganme a usagi**- termino de dar órdenes.

-**si señor**- dijo para después retirarse de allí.

-**usagi esta vez ya no escaparas la ultima vez tuviste suerte pero ahora no abra quien te salve una vez que te tenga en mis manos**- miro el cielo oscuro y una sonrisa de apodero en su rostro al recordar todos y cada una de las sesiones que tuvo con el menor. Se giro y de su escritorio saco un control y lo presiono al instante un televisor se encendió mientras reproducía un video donde el toma a Tsuna una y otra vez.

-**te has portado mal usagi y tendrás que ser castigado**- sus ojos mostraron malicia y decisión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

….panquesiito….

**Y ¿bien? les gusto, esta vez lo hice un poco más largo :3 **

**Gracias por leer y dejarme un review solo se, perdonen por no contestarles pero mis papas me vigilan pero no se preocupen en mis ratos les contesto :3**

**Ando happy porque el miércoles me iré a ciudad de MEXICO y en avión pero después me iré a puebla oh yeah! ando muy nerviosa será la primera vez que me vaya lejos de mi familia, heheh es que es un viaje de estudios XD**

**hablando del capítulo creo que parece un 8059 pero ÑOO! no es que no deguste pero es un All27 asi que nop, como siempre las ideas surgen mejor en mi cabeza que al escribirla :c NECESITO UNA BETA ¿alguien se apunta? XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**preguuunta ¿que personaje aman de cualquier anime ?**

**a mi es hinata hyuuga, sé que no es hombre pero es mi personaje favorito bye cuídense y se bañan xD porque yo no lo hare!**

**Que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado!**

**panquesiito fuera paz!**


	8. Chapter 8-vigilancia y miedo

**-Sale despacio de una pared con telarañas en la cabeza-**

**-ho.. Hola-coff coff- minna, hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí**

**-le lanzan una flecha en llamas- waaa gomenasai pero por favor no me linchen **

**Después les contare lo que paso :c TwT**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON UNICOS EXCLUSIVOS DE LA MANGAKA **_**AKIRA AMANO**_

**YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA FINES SIN LUCRO Y PUES SI FUERON MIOS TSUNA VESTIRIA UN LINDO TRAJE DE GATO O CONEJO: 3 **

**A LEER: D**

….Panquesiito….

…CAP-8 vigilancia y miedo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevaban tiempo buscando en el sur de Italia, pero toda búsqueda fue en vano, hace dos días y medio que iniciaron la búsqueda pero nada, todos los lugares en los que se suponían podían estar, estos se encontraban destruidos y borrados del mapa igualmente la gente que operaba y trabajaba para ellos, Mukuro y la pequeña Chrome habían creado ilusiones para abarcar más terreno, pero ni así, es como si ellos supieran que los estaban buscando.

**-¿En qué piensa Mukuro-sama?-** pregunto dudosa la tímida Chrome.

-**Ah**-exhalo- **pienso en el pequeño Vongola, querida Nagi ¿tú no te sientes triste?**-respondió Mukuro observando el enorme cielo del atardecer.

-**Si, pero lo que más me entristece es no encontrar a la persona que le hizo daño al jefe**- su mirada se dirigió al mar de donde se encontraban- **Mukuro-sama perdone mi indiscreción pero ¿usted siente lo mismo que los demás guardianes y amigos del jefe?**- un imperceptible sonrojo adorno las mejillas pálidas de la chica.

El guardián de la niebla se quedo pensando un poco y volteo a ver a la chica para dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa y contesto.

-**No, yo no siento lo mismo que ellos, yo no lo quiero**- En la cara de Chrome se vio la decepción, lo cual hizo reirá a Mukuro y continuar- **Yo no lo quiero porque, yo lo amo, más que esos inútiles**.

Eso hizo a Chrome sonreír.

-**El jefe necesita a alguien que lo ama, y que lo proteja, el es un ser puro y cálido el cual aunque se manche un poco, seguirá brillando para nosotros ¿no es así Mukuro-sama?**

-**Tienes razón Nagi, pero yo seré aquel que tsunayoshi necesita**- miro el cielo que ya se había tornado oscuro y frunció el ceño al igual que la pequeña y linda Chrome.

-**Algo malo sucederá y es en relación al jefe**- contesto de forma seria la peli índigo.

-**Tenemos que apurarnos con esta misión e ir de regreso con él, además de informarle a ave-kun que mantenga más vigilado al Vongola, porque enserio esto no me gusta**- agarro su tridente miro el cielo una última vez-**tsunayoshi **- y desaparecieron en una niebla para volver a buscar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días habían pasado, tres largos y dolorosos días, ¿Por qué dolorosos? Bueno eso se deba a que tsuna no ha visto a sus guardianes y tutor, no ha visto a los niños que consideraba sus hermanitos, y no ha sabido nada de su auto nombrado hermano mayor, ni siquiera de Enma, se sentía triste y un tanto adolorido por todas las cosas en su cuerpo, en lo que llevaba ahí le habían obligado a comer-aunque terminaba vomitando- le mantenían en cama todo el tiempo y la vigilancia de Hibari era sofocante, pero por alguna razón en las noches tenia pesadillas pero sentía que algo lo reconfortaba y eso era cálido y tranquilizador.

La puerta se abrió y de ella entro su madre quien venía con una sonrisa un tanto cómplice que le hizo temblar un poco, pero recordó que era su madre y se calmo.

-**Hola tsu-kun ¿Cómo te sientes?**- dijo Nana sin despegarse de la puerta algo extraño en ella pero tsuna le contesto aun con curiosidad.

-**un poco cansado, pero de ahí todo bien**- mentía ya que le dolía y mucho todo el cuerpo.

-**Eso es bueno cariño, bueno ¿tsu-kun no extrañas a los niños?**- pregunto con un toque de diversión.

-**sí y mucho no los he visto desde que me fui y desde que llegue aquí**- contesto bajando la mirada él sabía que estaba prohibido el ingreso de niños al área de cuidados intensivos.

**-¡Que bien!, porque te tengo una enorme sorpresa**- se aparto de la puerta y la abrió para que de la misma ingresara tres pequeñas figuras muy conocidas.

Tsuna casi llora de la alegría y en sus rostro reflejo la inconfundible sonrisa que lo caracterizaba haciendo que los niños corrieran hacia él. 

-**tsuna-nii**- corearon los niños al unisonó.- **te extrañábamos**- y el llanto no se hizo esperar los tres lloraron a moco suelto agarrando el brazo el torso y lo que podían de tsuna mientras este los rodeaba con sus manos aunque soportando el dolor de estar en una posición un tanto incomoda para él.

-**Y yo ustedes chicos, pero ¿Cómo pudieron entrar?**- giro su cabeza hacia su mama quien estaba con una sonrisa y una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo derecho.

-**Kyoya-kun consiguió el permiso**- fue la contestación de ella.

Tsuna rio un poco al imaginar el cómo sus guardián más temible había conseguido el permiso, aunque también fue un gesto muy amable de su parte. Recordaría el agradecerle después.

Los cuatro pasaron una tarde un tanto conmovedora aunque tsuna después de su sonrisa no volvió a sonreír, seguía disfrutando la compañía de esos seres tan pequeños, tan tiernos. Tan enérgicos, tan inocentes y llenos de travesuras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las cinco de la tarde más un cuarto cuando los ¨hermanitos¨ de tsuna de fueron dejando al castaño solo en su recamara, cuando dieron las seis de la tarde la puerta fue abierta de nuevo pero esta vez de ella entro una enfermera la cual no había visto, no era la misma que siempre venia a checarlo y eso lo inquieto mucho, la enfermera tenía el cabellos corto de un lado y largo de otro de color negro y ojos color rojo , en la base del cuello se veía una pequeña inicial la cual no pudo diferenciar , ella hacia lo suyo y cuando se acerco a la cama de tsuna para tomar su mano y checar la intravenosa fue cuando se dio cuento que la inicial de su cuello era la misma que el tenia en la espalda una ¨**F**¨, ella sonrió y le dijo.

-**Fiorenzo-sama te extraña, pequeño usagi**- la enfermera se acerco mas al oído del menor- **te está vigilando y si tu abres la boca te estarás despidiendo de dos cosas una de tu familia y guardianes y otra de tu libertad**- se alejo para ver la cara del chico.

La cara de tsuna era de puro miedo y desesperación, la enfermera le tomo una foto y sonrió, pero había otra cosa que su jefe le había pedido, así que aprovechando que el chico estaba en shock le quito la sabana que lo cubría y le desato la bata mostrando todo su cuerpo lastimado y tomando otra foto, minutos después de tomar las fotos necesarias se volvió con él y le dijo- **recuerda si dices algo despídete de todo **-y salió de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y es que el cielo se volverá a oscurecer? ¿O amigos y guardianes impedirán que se tiña de oscuro? ¿Por qué no lo han visitado todos sus demás amigos? ¿Cuándo regresaran sus guardianes y tutor?

Las ilusiones nos mantienen en lo alto, volando con tanta tranquilidad y cuando menos te lo esperes caes y aterrizas de una manera de la cual es probable que no te vuelvas a levantar.

… panquesiito….

**¿Y BIEN LES GUSTO?**

**Gracias mil por leer y pues también por leer esta nota inmensa XD**

**Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando me fui a mi viaje me fui sin laptop asi que no pude escribir y pues me la pase viendo de aquí a haya y fui fabuloso: 3 ame mexico y puebla y mas el congreso que uff me dieron demasiados tips como para usar en los fics hehhehe bueno continuando cuando regrese mi clase estaba PATAS ARRIBA! Que trabajos que entregar, que maestro enojados y la jefa de grupo que soy yo tenía que hacer pápelos y yo AAHh! PERO QUE MIER…..**

**Bueno pues me mantuve ocupada esa semana y cuando me libre me dijeron oh mira tenemos examen y yo ¿Qué cuando? Pues la semana que viene y pues ni modo XD asi que me la pase haciendo y ayudando y así pues ahora ya estoy libre y espero continuar así un tiempo hehehe **

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ya que me hacen muy feliz, también a los que me leen y no comentan hehehe lo quiero a todos porfa denle una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic es un one-shot :3 comenten o léanlo porfa **

**Se llama "errores"… a por cierto con lo de la beta porfavor las personas interesadas me podrían dejar un correo o donde poder contactarlas después yo checare eso :3 gracias por ofrecerse y ayudarme con este enjambre de ideas lel**

**PREGUUUNTA! **

**¿Qué TIPO DE TRAMA LES GUSTA MAS EN LOS FICS?**

**A MI LO ROMANTICO Y UN POCO DE TRAGEDIA ASI COMO EL MIO XD**

**Se bañan les alga falta o no hehehe**

**Que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado!**

**Panquesiito fuera paz!**


End file.
